


The Great Escape

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, It's just cute so read it, M/M, MWPP, Not Canon Compliant, Running Away, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: The night before he is forced into an arranged marriage, Sirius ties his bed sheets together and escapes through the window. As he's climbing down, he sees someone else doing the exact same thing, and they make a break for it together.*I might be able to be sweet talked into extending this, but nice little one-shot for now*





	The Great Escape

Sirius had been locked in his room for exactly 5 days, 13 hours, and 24 minutes. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been locked up for this long before, and they brought him food regularly, which was more than his family had in the past, but that didn’t make it any more enjoyable. Especially since they were at one of the manors in the countryside, instead of their usual London townhouse where most of his things were located.

Kneeling with his ear pressed to the door, he listened as the conversation ended and the receding steps were too distant to hear any longer, before turning and packing a bag with the few things he would take with him. He wished he could take his trunk with all his school things, but knew it would be too difficult to carry and once he was off his parents protected property, the Ministry would be alerted to underage magic if he tried to levitate it. So, his rucksack would have to do. In went his wand, school robes, a change of clothes, and all the money he had stashed under a floorboard.

He pulled on his leather jacket and threw the pack on his back, before tying the rope of sheets he had made to a bedpost. Checking the grounds one more time, he opened the window and tossed his broom down, before throwing the sheets out and carefully climbing through himself. Bracing his legs on the wall with the sheets grasped tightly between his hands, he began his descent, moving quickly but quietly.

Hearing a startled noise, he looked to his left, terrified that he had been spotted. Instead, he saw another boy doing the exact same thing as him, but from several windows over and a floor below his own. And with much less success.

The boy was much smaller than him and he clung to the sheet with both his arms and legs, dangling meters above the ground.

Sighing in resignation, “pssssst.”

The boy's head snapped up and he lost his grip in his startlement, slipping several feet before regaining his grip. Sirius didn’t miss the pitiful whimper.

“Put your feet on the wall,” he whispered.

The boy looked down at the ground, then back to Sirius, before his face steeled into resolve. It took some precarious swinging, but Sirius watched as he mimicked his position and planted his feet firmly against the stone. Both boys began to make their way down to the ground and when he hovered just above the ground floor window, Sirius let go, landing in a dropped crouch in the grass. The other boy followed suit, but with much less grace, stumbling and falling on his side.

Sirius grabbed his broom in one hand, before darting to grab the other boy's hand. Yanking him to his feet, he hissed, “run.”

The two took off as fast as their feet could carry them, not daring to look back and see if their absence had been noticed, or if anyone spied them from one of the many windows. The night sky was in their favour; dark from the nearly new moon and fog obscuring them the further they fled from the mansion.

Sirius was panting, but noted the other boy didn’t appear to even be winded. He pushed himself to keep going, they just hand to make it to the forest before they could slow. And then, beyond the forest, they would cross the boundary of his families property and out of the protective magic, allowing them to fly on his broom.

They broke through the trees and kept going a few metres just to be sure they were out of sight, before Sirius tugged the other boys hand to halt them. He doubled over, elbows braced on his knees taking huge gasping breathes. Straightening himself again, he noted the hue of warm amber eyes surveying him, partially obscured beneath light brown curly hair.

“How do you look like you could keep that pace for another several kilometers without needing a breather, mate?”

All he got was a shrug in response and Sirius huffed before turning to keep walked. The boy hesitated a moment before falling in step beside him.

“We have to get off the property before we can fly.”

“We?”

“Ah, so you do have a tongue!” Out of the corner of his sight he saw those golden eyes roll at him. Lion's eyes, he thought. “Do you go to Hogwarts?”

He thought he wouldn’t get an answer, but after a few moments hesitation heard, “I got my letter, but my parents didn’t let me go. I should have started last year.”

“We’re the same age then!” he exclaimed happily. “Since you got a letter, you can go, right? I bet ole’ Dumbly won’t mind if you’re a year late starting. School starts soon, I figure we fly to London and find somewhere to stay until the train comes.”

Watching the boy mull it over, Sirius saw him chew his lip, eyebrows furled, as if it were the most difficult decision of his life. Which, Sirius thought, it couldn’t be, since he had just decided to climb out a window and run away as Sirius had. Going to school seemed like a much easier decision.

“We were supposed to be married,” he said finally.

“Yes. Tomorrow. And I’m not even twelve for another few months.”

“My birthday isn’t until next spring.”

Sirius smiled smugly and stuck his tongue out, “I’m older than you! That means you have to listen to me, and I say it’s a fantastic idea for you to go to school with me. And then you’ll be sorted in Gryffindor, and you’ll live with me and my best mates James and Peter, and we’ll be the best of friends instead of bloody, 11 year old husbands.”

It was quiet for a moment, but Sirius realised this boy liked to think things through much more than Sirius did, so he walked happily at his side, pleased to have a friend with him on this adventure. It was much better than walking the forest alone, even if he didn’t so much as know his name. He supposed he should probably be wary since his parents had deemed him a fit match to marry their precious heir, but instead Sirius thought it splendid that his family had lost not one, but two grooms, the night before what he could only assume to be a grand wedding, with old, pure blood families from around Europe sure to be attending. He swaggered with his broom on his shoulder, picturing his mother’s face when she opened their doors in the morning.

“I don’t know if they’ll want me,” his voice was so quiet, Sirius almost missed it, caught up in his daydream as he was.

Frowning, he grabed the boys hand, holding it firmly before answering. “I’ll take care of it all. Don’t worry. So, why were you unfortunate enough to be chosen to marry the Black heir?”

“Because, I’m a werewolf. My parents don’t have a lot of money, and well, we can be rather destructive once or twice a month, and it’s difficult to keep it hidden from our neighbors, and who better to protect a dark creature than a family of dark wizards,” his voice was bitter, even if his face was impassive. “They had heard the noble Black prince would only marry a bloke and thought they could win favour leveraging my wolfishness, and, well, they were right. They get a hefty dowry for little old me, and you lot get a dark creature to lessen the blow of the heir being bent.”

He felt his jaw drop and saw the fear flash across the other boys face.

“Oh. Yeah. Werewolf. Look, just, please, don’t hurt me, I’ll leave you alone as soon as we’re out of here and you’ll never have to see me again, just please don’t kill me-“ the boy rambled, trying to pull his hand free.

“No, no! I just can’t believe that’s why they’re trying to marry you off, that’s horrible!”

The other boy gave him a funny look, “they’re trying to marry you off as well, you know?”

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, pausing to remove a leaf he found. “Yeah, but I mean, I’m used to it. I knew it would happen sooner or later, they have a long history of this sort of thing. I was raised knowing I would be expected to carry on the name and legacy of The Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black. But you- you’re normal. You shouldn’t have to be forced into an arranged marriage with a house of dark wizards.”

“You’re completely mad, aren’t you?”

“Well, it does run in the family, but I like to think I’m at least a bit more sane than them” he bit back, slightly offended.

“Mate, you just called a werewolf normal.”

Sirius waved his hand vaguely, “from a normal family, you know, where you get regular birthday presents like socks instead of a hairbrush with your great-great-uncle's soul trapped inside that can be used for advanced dark magic.”

Sirius saw the other boy falter and he paused, waiting for him to start walking again.

“Did that actually happen?”

“I mean, I don’t know for sure if you got socks, but I’ve heard that’s the sort of thing normal parents give-“

“Not that, you prat, the other part.”

“Oh, that. Yes. That actually happened. Was I right about the socks?”

Sirius stumbled when the other boy shoved his shoulder and he laughed before he could stop himself. It came out cracked and dusty as the crystal glasses in the third floor China cabinet. He stopped quickly, eyes wide, unable to remember the last time he had laughed.

“I’m Sirius, by the way.”

“Yes, I figured as much.”

Sirius huffed, “fine, don’t tell me your name.”

“Oh, they didn’t tell you about me?”

“They didn’t even tell me I was getting married. Just locked me in my room for nearly a week, and I heard it through the door.”

Sirius saw the horrified look on his face and decided not to add that the locked up part wasn’t new.

“Remus,” he said, when he appeared to have recovered from his shock. “My name’s Remus.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie?”

“Remus the werewolf. Do you have a brother by chance?”

“Oh, and you’re one to make name jokes?”

“Touché.”

After that, they walked in silence for a while, but Sirius found it wasn’t uncomfortable. He felt when they stepped past his family’s enchantments, like a rush of fresh air. He breathed a sigh of relief, they had made it. He considered letting out a whoop of excitement, but managed to refrain, instead throwing his leg over his broom. Looking at Remus expectantly, he saw the blood drain from his face, eyes glued to the broom between his legs.

Sirius held out his hand, “don’t make it cliché, just trust me.”

Remus took his hand, but still hesitated, “do you actually know how to fly it?”

His other hand on his chest in (only slightly) mock offense, Sirius gave Remus a small tug, “of course I do, and well, I might add. Now come on, I want to get as far away from these grounds as we can before the sun comes up.”

Remus resigned himself, climbing on behind Sirius and wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy. He squeezed even tighter as his feet left the ground, closing his eyes and burying his face in the other boys back. Sirius chuckled, hovering several metres above the ground he let one hand rest on Remus’ for a moment.

“Please hold the broom with both hands! Oh Merlin, we’re going to die.”

“Hah! Alright, alright, here we go.” And with that, they took off into the night.


End file.
